


The Moon Is Up

by Lo_Rain



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, M/M, Magical Creatures in Xadia, Moonshadow Elves (The Dragon Prince), Moonstriders, Self-Explained Magic Rules, Shadowpaws
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lo_Rain/pseuds/Lo_Rain
Summary: 那头月影羚狐漆黑的皮肤逐渐在她眼前蜕变成白雪的颜色，如月光一样惨白，鲜亮的蓝色斑纹隐没在夜色的黑暗里，羚狐最后的悲鸣长久地悬在沙漠的上空。瑞拉感觉糟透了，因为她几乎把一切都弄丢了。
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ethari & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Rayla & Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Moon Is Up

**Author's Note:**

> 因为TDP各个版本的译名不同，为避免阅读中可能会出现who are you talking about?的情况，故列出此篇使用的译名：  
> Rayla - 瑞拉；Callum - 卡勒姆；Runnan - 卢纳安；Ethari - 艾沙里；Moonstrider - 月影羚狐；Shadowpaw - 影麒麟/麒麟猫；Xadia – 泽埃迪亚；Avizandum - 阿维赞登；Zym - 小龙，因为我真的不知道该译成啥，阿兹？兹姆？
> 
> 本篇存在虚构的环境和魔法设定，请放空阅读。

瑞拉感觉糟透了。

那头月影羚狐漆黑的皮肤逐渐在她眼前蜕变成白雪的颜色，如月光一样惨白，鲜亮的蓝色斑纹隐没在夜色的黑暗里，羚狐最后的悲鸣长久地悬在沙漠的上空。

她弄丢了艾沙里交给他的一头坐骑、卢纳安的坐骑。

她挥舞着双刃，斩断毒蛇修长的躯体，将它们一截两断。她只愿自己的动作能再迅捷一些，这样就能赶在羚狐被灵齿巨蛇咬伤之前救下她了，可是她没有赶上，她将一切都搞砸了。卢纳安说她是月影精灵中最快的，甚至 **可以** 是最强的那个。瑞拉曾经以为这是来自他的夸奖，她身手矫捷，仿佛天生就是要作刺客的料子，她也很乐意成为那个 **最好** 的月影刺客。

_我的父母逃走了，但我不会。_

风暴巨龙阿维赞登死去的夜晚，她站在池水边，看着沉落水底的一朵朵莲花，她族人的生命在迅速地消失，带着荣誉战死，而她代表她父母的那两朵花依旧散发着光芒，被无数细小的涟漪簇拥着。

_别呆呆地在那里傻站着，你的训练还没完，过来练习。_

卢纳安在叫他，瑞拉不喜欢他，他严肃、古板、苛刻、不懂变通，成天背着他巨大的镰弓。一切她能想象到的，用来表示厌恶的词语她都想用在卢纳安身上，可他偏偏是她的导师兼监护人，她得从他那里学会战斗的技巧、学会如何使用锋利的双刃、学会如何控制自己的情绪、学会如何隐蔽自己的气息，以及——

她得学会如何杀人。

因为人类杀死了阿维赞登和他的孩子，正义必须得到伸张。她是月影战士里的精英，她的手上迟早会染上人类的鲜血。

_瑞拉，坚定的意志和决心是你欠缺的东西。你有天赋，你必须要学会去杀人。_

_卢纳安，我知道、我有在努力。_

要是艾沙里也在这里就好了，不知为何她忽然这么想着。幸好卢纳安不是她唯一的监护人，不然她学到半途就铁定得离家出走，她可不想在浑身伤痛的时候再次见到卢纳安在饭桌上板着的冷峻面孔，还有他脸上那两道紫蓝色的符文，除了冰川之外她联想不到任何其它的事物。 _还好艾沙里也在家里。_

躺在墨绿的草坪上，月光稀疏地洒落在肩头，她瘪下去的肚子和空空如也的脑子开始默默地怀念起艾沙里来，她闭上眼睛。艾沙里懂得给她准备好吃的月亮馅饼，懂将给她越长越长的头发编成细辫，撇在耳后，艾沙里懂得如何锻造独一无二的武器。她记得艾沙里总是对自己说，他不擅长使用来自月亮的能量，他更喜欢与坚硬的铁、石，炙热的火焰独处，他喜欢铸刀：卢纳安优雅的镰弓是他亲自设计并制作的，瑞拉使用的折叠双刃也是他几年前送她的礼物。瑞拉可以毫不犹豫地判断，要是艾里沙和卢纳安分手的话（这可真是个奇怪的假设），她肯定会选择和艾里沙呆在一起。

清脆的口哨声叫打断了她的胡思乱想。

一只浑身漆黑的猫正上下颠倒地瞅着她，不时躲进月亮的阴影里嗅着她的角。

 _嘿，你在干什么呢小家伙？_ 她尝试着用手去抚摸那只好奇地打量自己的生灵，但她找不准方向。 _呃、我应该叫你大家伙吗？别蹭了，好痒啊。_

_他是在和你打招呼呢。_

艾沙里走向她。

_看起来他很喜欢你。_

_真的吗？_

_当然是真的。_

他说，瑞拉终于从草地里坐了起来，她看见艾沙里身旁还站着一只优雅的灵兽，通体漆黑，幽蓝色的光斑点缀在她的身躯间，像是星河的倒影，她薄荷色的尾巴像长翅徐徐展开。

_她真漂亮，我从没有见过这么美的灵兽。_

_你的赞美，我先替卢纳安收下了。_

_啊。这是他的坐骑吗？我以为这是你的。_

瑞拉忽然失望了起来，可惜了，她想。她第一眼就喜欢上了那只宁静的、高贵的、纤细的羚羊。

_瑞拉，这是卢纳安的羚狐。_

_哦、对，_ 她嘀咕道 _，羚狐。_

_嗯？_

_没什么，那你的坐骑是这边的、活泼可爱的大猫？_

他们说话的正当间，猫还念念不舍地蹭着她的角。

_他是一只影麒麟。_

_那就是只麒麟猫咯？_

_呵、你可以这么说。_

艾沙里手中拿着一把断柄。

_让我想想，这是卢纳安留我的任务——他想让我练习冥想，刻苦的冥想，冥想这只端柄的意义，昼夜不停。_

_你的想象力明显不需要多余的练习。不，他今晚召集了刺客的隐秘会议，恐怕要谈到薄晨时刻才会回来。怎么样？_

瑞拉侧着头，疑惑地睁大双眼。

_训练很累人，不是吗？从这里一直向东面进发，我们会穿过银光树林，那里有一面镜湖，去散个心吧。_

_你是说我们两个、骑着灵兽？_

_对，不然我为什么要叫她们出来。_

_好啊！_ 她欢呼，收起双叠刃，给了艾沙里一个拥抱。 _当然，我都等不及了！_

※

夜风微微舔舐过她的脸颊，清凉如溪水的夜晚。

瑞拉眼角下的紫色符文盈满了光晕，她的皮肤融进黑夜里，满月下的月影精灵是无所畏惧的，她们受到月的庇佑，遁形于冰冷的光芒下。族群里的精英刺客们都是在满月时刻执行任务，极少有失手的时候。事实上卢纳安召集会议的这个举动，意味着下一次刺杀任务的目标已经确认。

瑞拉不知道卢纳安会不会在下一次任务中会带上她——作为一名真正的刺客，她的刀刃应餟饮人类王子的鲜血。

_你闷闷不乐的，一整天了。_

艾沙里停了下来，他的麒鳞猫也乖巧地立在原地，远处，他们地目的地在皎洁地泼洒月亮的光晕。

_我有吗？_

他用手指了指自己的脸颊，双眉皱在一起，撇起嘴唇。

 _哦，好吧。_ 艾沙里的样子看起来很滑稽。 _也许我是有点 **沮丧** 。_

高雅的羚狐抬着她的头颅，盯着远处的湖水，她一点儿也不在意瑞拉的 _沮丧_ 。

 _卢纳安的任务，_ 她顿了顿， _我在想，他准备在什么时候开始行动；下次、下个满月，我是说、也许是四又之三个满月后？_

_你的猜想基本正确，只是……_

他最后的疑惑轻飘飘的，像一阵风。

_只是？_

_没什么。_ 艾沙里叹了口气， _我还记得你刚和你父母来我们家的时候，你还是个小不点，学着卢纳安的样子拿着两棵小树苗对着空气不停地挥舞，像模像样的。_

 _嘿！我知道你打算说什么。_ 她鼓着脸，本打算将双手伸向背后，去够她那两把锋利的刃，动作却在中途停住了，因为艾沙里一直是笑着的，最后她只是双手在空气中比划着她操纵双刃的动作。 _你看，我现在学的更像模像样了。_

_你长大了。比同龄的任何精灵都要优秀，就像你的父母。_

_我不想提到他们。_ 瑞拉尖尖的耳朵耷拉了下去。 _拜托、艾沙里，不是在今天。_

这个月圆之夜，当满月从泽埃迪亚东面的河流中像肥皂泡沫那样浮起，等到皎白的圆月爬升到夜空的正中央时，她的父母会正式地成为‘鬼’。

 _瑞拉。_ 艾沙里温柔地喊着她的名字，每次当他用起这种语调，她都会侧耳倾听。为什么不呢？那可是艾沙里，她熟悉、她喜欢的那个艾沙里；那个几乎是永远都会支持她、信任她、爱她的艾沙里。

 _我和你的父母是挚友，我是说、我们，我和卢纳安。我很早以前就认识他们了。_ 他停顿， _可能比你更久，逃避不是他们的方式，我清楚。_

 _哼。_ 她无精打采地应和了一声。

年轻精灵的紫眸依旧凝视着远山的白玉。

_还有多远？_

_就快到了。_

瑞拉的手指触碰到的羚狐双颊侧的羽冠，她的毛发柔软、蓬松，那个瞬间，她很想把自己的手扣进去，像是揉那些毛茸茸的小绒球们那样使劲地搓着她的羽毛，瑞拉不确定她会喜欢这个动作，她不确定自己会不会被这高雅的灵兽一骨碌抖到地上。

她耳畔一个声音温柔地重复道—— _这是卢纳安的坐骑，这是他的羚狐。_

卢纳安的羚狐大概不会喜欢她。

_管他呢。_

※

_我们到了。_

一盘白色的湖水像块结晶的盐那样平铺在大地的断口上，树林在他们身后退却，只有低矮的草和水边的飘絮环绕着镜湖。眼前的景象比她所想象的任何空间都要巨大，开阔的湖面整夜反射着冰冷的光亮。圆月的轮廓不偏不倚地蓄满了整个水域，随着水波起伏颠簸，瑞拉惊奇地发现——就连月亮的表面也不是平整的。

_我以为它是 **完美无缺** 的。_

_你是说月亮、还是这面湖泊。_

_都一样，湖泊有波纹，月亮也有暗点。_ 她丝毫不掩饰自己的想法。 _我是第一次贴近它，因为，_ 她的眼角直直地盯着水面，身体却不会再往前挪动一步了。 _它看起来比天上的那个更靠近我们、更完整。哪怕我们天生就和它联系在一起。_

 _对。当我和卢纳安还小的时候，我们经常来这里。这不是个隐蔽的场所，但足够美丽，美到足够让你忘记许多事情。_ 他轻轻地拉起瑞拉的手，温热的，她摸着艾沙里手心一侧的茧。

_瑞拉，你知道为什么这里被叫做镜湖吗？_

_因为它很宽阔，像镜子。_

_不，不止如此，你看。_ 艾沙里抬起另一侧的手臂，他暗蜜色皮肤上的符文次第亮了起来。

古老的咒语从他口中滑过。

倏忽间，湖面的波纹迅速消失，一层接着一层，尽数向湖的中央收束，光晕不再因为波纹的割裂而显得破碎不堪，它们逐渐融合、拼凑成一幅巨大的组图——只属于光和阴影的图纸。

 _哇。_ 瑞拉忍不住惊叹，她想，泽埃迪亚的任何生灵都会为此惊叹的。

那两头漆黑的、宛如从夜幕中走出的坐骑恐怕也是这么想的，因为下一刻，瑞拉听见他们仰天长啸的声音。她很惊讶，因为这不是生灵在夜间的呜咽或者低鸣。和那些她在夜间听过的，让她打起十二分精神的鸣叫声全然不同，他们口中的呼啸听起来绵久悠长，宛如风声、宛如流动的溪水。

_别担心，他们习惯了。_

艾沙里手臂上的符文黯淡下去，瑞拉将视线拉回湖泊本身，水面的波纹已经全部消除，现在，整个湖泊平坦得就像是一面落在大地上的镜子。

 _所以她叫镜湖。_ 她兴奋地脱口而出， _我以为那只是个比喻，它真的是面镜子！艾沙里，它好美啊！_ 她紧紧地攒着他的手心。

_我告诉过你了。_

它晶莹剔透的，像一颗镶在地上的珠宝，一颗白玉石、月卵石，她想，这还像一块月亮薄饼。

_我感觉有点饿。_

说完后，瑞拉才意识到她的联想似乎有什么不对劲的地方，不过话已出了口。沉寂持续了一两秒左右，再接着，她听见了艾沙里的笑声， _她很久没有听见了。_

 _不会吧，瑞拉。_ 他依旧牵着她的手，一边笑一边说着。 _这就是你全部的感想吗？_

 _不是的，不是我，是镜湖，是它。_ 她的四根手指齐刷刷地指向湖面， _它看起来像一张月亮脆饼，透明薄皮的那种。_

_哦——_

_我是认真的！_

_嗯，我知道。像是你喜欢吃薄饼里面抹着月梅果酱的那种。_

_嗳、你不信就算了。_ 她憋着气，脸也变得红彤彤的，这该怪谁呢，怪她自己那该死的发散思维么。可能卢纳安是正确的，可能她需要去冥想一下那根断柄的意义。

 _好了，瑞拉，我相信你。_ 他的语气又恢复成往昔那样，沉稳的、让她安心的那种语气。 _这块湖泊是我们月影精灵的领地，_ 他指着广阔的水域和岸边的草木，瑞拉能感受到魔力充盈着整个湖泊。

_或者、我应该说，它 **曾经** 是我们族群的领地。_

_发生了什么？战争吗？_ 瑞拉迅速地搜寻自己的记忆，她找不到任何关于战争的片段，或者是她太过年幼，可卢纳安告诉她银光树林里的古树已经矗立达五百年之久。

 _不是战争。_ 艾沙里惋惜地看着白玉般的湖泊。 _这面镜湖是我们选择建立的，同时，也是我们最终将它舍弃的。_

_为什么？这里幽静、美丽，没有其它族群会来打扰；这里还充斥着魔力、源源不断。舍弃它，我不明白。_

_瑞拉，还记得小时候我和你说过的故事吗？数千年之前，人类与精灵曾和平共处在一片土地上，当泽埃迪亚还是一整片广袤无垠的大陆，当世界的山脊还没有蜕变成火焰与岩浆的炼狱之前，我们的族群也曾住西边的土地上。_

_现在那是人类的土地了。_ 瑞拉知道这个故事，所有的精灵与龙族都知道，但那只是个短暂而美好的梦境。

_没错。当时的月影精灵，我们的先祖在那一侧建造了 **月痕** 。_

_月痕？_

_根据古书中的记载，那是凝聚着无尽魔力的圣遗迹，壮美绝伦，悬在高山之上，像颗明珠。现在那里大概是座废墟了，我们的先祖在离开前摧毁了月痕和圣殿，当他们来到银光树林时，他们打算重建另一个月痕。_

_——镜湖。_

_对。他们将湖边高耸的杉树砍去，为的是留出一池空旷的湖水以完美地倒映出满月的轮廓，我们按照月痕的规定建造了祭坛和巨石阵_ 。艾沙里的眼睛望向镜湖中央的水面，月光最明亮的地方。

瑞拉则困惑地看着他， _我们成功了，不对吗？_

 _我们的确成功了，我们在湖中央建立了新的圣殿，所有诞生在此的生灵都会得到月亮的庇佑。_ 艾沙里将手抚上向他靠近的影麒麟的弯角， _他们也是在此出生的。_ 月影羚狐在一旁安静地看着他和艾沙里，此时那只高贵的灵兽完全不像是什么精灵的坐骑，倒像是个称职的守护者，一个有智慧的伙伴。

 _难怪他们之前表现得那么兴奋，原来是到家了。_ 瑞拉深深地呼出了一口气，吹起遮盖在她眼前的一缕白发。 _真好啊，你和卢纳安都有一头，我也想要属于自己的一只坐骑。_

_呵、瑞拉，他们的出身比可比你的想象要复杂得多。他们不是我和卢纳安猛然撞见、或是在别人的巢穴里抱走的两颗蛋，他们是和我们联系在一起的灵兽。_

_嗯。_ 瑞拉尝试着将艾沙里的话逐渐拼凑起来，过了好一会儿，她才反应过来艾沙里才和她分享了什么秘密。

等 _一下，你是说，你和他们是相互连接的？呃，我没有明白。_

_他们是独一无二的，混进了我们灵魂的一点点形态塑造而成的生物，是月痕给我们月影精灵的馈赠。我们和月亮生来便有联系，他们也是。于是我拿出灵魂的一部分，在满月之夜用幻术赋予他们形体，等到下一个满月我们再回到镜湖边缘的时候，这两个小家伙就已经活灵活现地绕着我转圈了。_

_啊——_ 瑞拉觉得她课堂上所有学过的题目加在一起也没这有趣。

_从某种意义上来说，我们之间确实是互相连接的。_

_‘他我的坐骑，那只羚狐则是卢纳安的。’_ 瑞拉想通了，那只羚狐是卢纳安灵魂中的很小一部分，可能只有四十分之一，或者八十分之一。既然他的灵魂那么少， _少得可怜_ ，如此、那只羚狐大概不会讨厌她了吧？

她学着艾沙里的样子，试探着将手伸到羚狐的角边，螺旋的麟角里镶嵌着光的纹路。她以为自己的手会被当成一颗不好吃的叶片，或者干脆被彻底无视掉；出乎意料的，她的手心忽然被温暖且厚实的羽毛蹭着，痒痒的触感。

 _哈哈哈、欸等下，你的脸，_ 瑞拉又不确定地乱摸了一把， _是你的脸颊吗？好软。_

 _瑞拉，别担心，她不会讨厌你的。_ 艾沙里站在她身后，静静地看着。

 _别，_ 她又撇下两束眉毛，紫色的眼珠往一侧躲闪， _我知道你想说什么。_

她的拒绝太迟了。

_卢纳安也是。_

_我不信。_ 她斩钉截铁 _，就因为他灵魂的四十分之一，或者是八十分之一不讨厌我，_ 她的八根手指依次蜷缩，努力地比划着， _不代表他本人不讨厌我。_

_我可以向你保证。_

_不要。_ 她回绝了艾沙里的好意， _至少、他不 **喜欢** 我。他严厉、苛刻，尤其是对我！我的任务在他眼里永远完成得不够好，无论我的身手有多快。‘瑞拉，你要成熟’、‘瑞拉，你得下定决心’、‘瑞拉，动作要果断’，该死的！我有在努力。_她忿忿地说着， _艾沙里你也知道——我是我们之中最快的、甚至是最好的，可他就是不愿相信我。_

她的两只角蜷缩在银白色的发丝后面，双手死死地叠扣着，一动不动。

_只有一个理由——他 **讨厌** 我。_

她瞪着镜面里那盏白晃晃的月亮。

_不，他 **相信** 你。_

瑞拉简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

_什么？_

_下一个任务，你会和他一起执行。这是卢纳安亲口告诉我的。_

_这不可能。_

想都没想她就否决了这个 _事实_ 。任何月影精灵都可以站在她面前、认可她的能力、任命她去参加暗杀任务（因为她有天赋，她知道），但那绝不可能来自卢纳安。几个小时之前卢纳安和她还因某些小事争执不下，结果她饿着肚子离开了训练场，忽然之间她几乎得到了所有，所有她从来未曾期望过的东西：下一次的正式任务、那只优雅的羚狐、触手可及的满月……她感到胃里有点翻腾， _我一定是饿了，_ 她肯定。

_瑞拉，他不讨厌你，虽然他的表达方式有些……固执、奇怪。不过他绝对认可你的才能，他也愿意相信你，我们都会。_

她的喉咙开始干涩起来，披着星光的羚狐静悄悄地靠到她身边，低下她的脖子，弯起一个优雅的弧度，满月的银光给她的翎羽织上一圈白茸，羚狐鼻孔中喷出的温热气息轻轻拍打在瑞拉的脸颊两侧。

_好痒。_

但她没有避开。

她缓缓地伸出双手，环抱住那只乖巧的、优美的、带着那么一点点卢纳安灵魂的月影羚狐。

_谢谢。_

就这么一次，她允许这些话语悄悄地从自己嘴边滑落。

_※_

_瑞拉，他 **相信** 你。_

_可我辜负了他的信赖，艾沙里，我辜负了所有人——所有关心过我、在乎过我的人。_

她没能动手杀死雨中落跑的士兵，明明有着绝佳的时机，她却眼睁睁地看着他离开了。卢纳安说他看错了她，说她不该参加此次任务，说她的意志不够 **坚定** ，他是对的，她也确实把一切都搞砸了，她没能杀死人类的王子，她也没有保护好自己的同伴，好像她这一生都只是重复着父母曾经的错误，再也不会有正确的时刻了。当她握着艾沙里递给她的月卵石的时候，她默默发誓， _我绝不会再弄丢任何事物了，_ 可现在，羚狐的低鸣消失在半月下，她又一次地弄丢了她和过去的联系。

羚狐浑身的星光在惊慌失措的挣扎中散落一地，转瞬消失不见。

被巨齿灵蛇撕咬过的生灵，意识与魂魄将会消散，只留下一具映照着月光的白色皮囊，像行尸走肉那般，永远地游荡在午夜沙漠之中。

雪白的羚狐头也不回地奔进了苍茫的夜色里，宛如火焰燃烧时飘起的灰烬再度落入火光中，远处黑色沙丘的剪影摇晃起来，像是张开她温柔而残酷的臂膀接纳又一个走失的灵魂。瑞拉知道，她再也不可能找回那头月影羚狐了。

她弄丢了龙王子、弄丢了自己的家乡。

她还弄丢了卢纳安的坐骑——他灵魂中的一小片、 **仅剩的** 这一小片。

她感觉糟透了。

可是，当月亮再度爬升到夜的顶空，当她看见小龙安静地蜷缩在卡勒姆的手心里，当卡勒姆用玛瑙绿的眸子锁住她，用熟悉的声音告诉她， _别担心，一切都会好起来的，_ 当卡勒姆的唇轻轻地触碰到她干裂的嘴唇时。

她想， _也许吧。_

因为最糟糕的事情已经发生了， _也许，_ 她想，仅仅是也许， _明天过后，事情将会变得好起来。_

清澈的月光均匀地将自身摊撒到沙土地上，漫游者巨大的身躯在黑暗中留下一行脚印。

瑞拉闭上眼睛，她小心翼翼地、却又坚定地吻了回去。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 结尾有些仓促，但该写的都写了，欢迎捉虫。
> 
> Book3 ep3里，艾沙里为瑞拉打破幻境之后就一直牵着瑞拉的手，很耐心也很温柔地听着瑞拉和卡勒姆的瞎扯(?)当时就感觉——啊、这就是家人呐，姑娘记得好好珍惜><


End file.
